Rack systems may be provided for supporting equipment, such as a computing device (e.g., computers, servers, routers, or the like). Rack systems may include vertical rack support posts and horizontal support arms. The vertical rack support posts may comprise one or more apertures to allow for attaching the horizontal support arms to the vertical rack support posts. Equipment can then be stored in the rack system by resting upon the horizontal support arms.